Craftian Reform Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftian Reform Party' 克拉夫地亚改革党 Kèlāfūdìyà Gǎigédǎng クラフティア改革党 Kurafutia Kaikakutō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Vivienne Clark |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Matthew Ting |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Dan Foley |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|5 May 2013 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Centrism Classical liberalism Economic liberalism Populism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre to centre-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Pink/lavender |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''Delivering for all Craftians'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|State and Territory Parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Premierships | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Governorships | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Craftian Reform Party (CRP, commonly known as the Reform Party, known as the Independence Party from 2015 to 2022) is a centrist, classical liberal political party in Craftia. The party was the main third party in federal politics from the late 2010s until the early 2040s. It is now a smaller but still considerably important force in federal politics, usually gaining about 5% of the seats in the Craftian House of Representatives, allowing it to hold a 'kingmaker' status by forming coalitions with larger parties. In modern times, it presents itself as a centrist 'European liberal' party, and as a moderate alternative to the Craftian Conservative Party. Founded in 2013 by ex-Craftia Liberty Party parliamentarian Oliver Hen-Ji, the Reform Party espouses classical liberalism, direct democracy, radical centrism and monetary reform. It is socially moderate while leaning to the right on economic issues. The party has served as the main party in government from 2016 to 2019 and 2034 to 2035 under Prime Ministers Hen-Ji and Timothy Lee respectively. Its position in the centre of the Craftian political spectrum has allowed it to negotiate with both the left and right. Since the 2040s Reform has declined in popularity as the popular Hen-Ji retired and voters moved towards the Liberal Party of Craftia, which was becoming increasingly economically liberal while remaining socially progressive. The party was embroiled in unstable leadership and factionalism for much of the 2050s and 2060s, mainly between the progressive left and liberal right factions, and its decline has been attributed to the high turnover of leaders. Since the 2070s these issues have largely settled down, culminating in the 2073 federal election, where the Reform Party secured its best result in decades, winning more than 12% of the vote and 20 seats. At the state level, the Reform Party had its heyday in the 2030s, forming the state government and Official Opposition in multiple states. Today it performs the strongest in the states of Jebsten, Kagstron and Lumina, with the party currently forming the Official Opposition in the latter two states' parliaments. It has previously formed state governments in Jebsten (2025–2031), Meyang (2032–2038), Western Craftia (2018–2021, 2036–2039) and Lumina (2033–2036, 2055–2057, 2066–2072). Reform is currently providing confidence and supply to the minority Conservative government in Addams. Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders 1. Jason Miles (5 May 2013 – 1 July 2014, O. Hen-Ji) 2. Ben Watersworth (2 July 2014 – 26 April 2017, O. Hen-Ji) 3. Eric Frudere (27 April 2017 – 9 September 2019, O. Hen-Ji) 4. James Whitsey (10 September 2029 – 14 September 2025, O. Hen-Ji) 5. Harry Linden (15 September 2025 – 7 March 2026, O. Hen-Ji) 6. Jim Bush (8 March 2026 – 11 June 2028, O. Hen-Ji) 7. Davies Guo (12 June 2028 – 8 September 2028, O. Hen-Ji) 8. Cameron Dong (9 September 2028 – 25 August 2030, O. Hen-Ji) 9. Timothy Lee (26 August 2030 – 16 August 2033, O. Hen-Ji) (7) Davies Guo (17 August 2033 – 27 August 2034, Lee) 10. Oliver Hen-Ji (28 August 2034 – 17 September 2035, Lee) 11. Andrew Shek (18 September 2035 – 2 September 2040, Donaldson) 12. Erik Mack (3 September 2040 – 29 September 2043, Shek) (10). Oliver Hen-Ji (30 September 2043 – 27 April 2044, Shek) (12) Erik Mack (28 April 2044 – 14 September 2046, O. Hen-Ji) 13. Peter Hen-Ji (15 September 2046 – 8 September 2052, Mack) 14. Dave Hen-Ji (9 September 2052 – 20 September 2055, Baumhauer) (13) Peter Hen-Ji (21 September 2055 – 17 September 2058, Baumhauer) (14) Dave Hen-Ji (18 September 2058 – 10 January 2059, Baumhauer) (13) Peter Hen-Ji (11 January 2059 – 21 February 2060, D. Hen-Ji/Nemeth) 15. Pat Nemeth (22 February 2060 – 16 December 2062, D. Hen-Ji) 16. Xenia Cai (17 December 2062 – 31 August 2064, D. Hen-Ji) (13) Peter Hen-Ji (1 September 2064 – 12 November 2064, Cai) (16) Xenia Cai (13 November 2064 – 19 September 2070, P. Hen-Ji/Sutsz/Clark) (13) Peter Hen-Ji (20 September 2070 – 25 January 2071, Cai) 17. Alej Welch (26 January 2071 – 1 March 2072, P. Hen-Ji) 18. Matthew Ting (2 March 2072 – present, Welch/P. Hen-Ji/Clark) State and territory parliamentary leaders } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'State and Territory Assembly Seats' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JS Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|AD Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|MY Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BE Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JL Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WC Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|KT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LM Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BCT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|CIT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} Past premiers and chief ministers Jebsten * Trace Dzech (2057–61) * Anna Burges (2057) * Garry Hinhoff (2055–57) * Christopher Tran (2025–31) Meyang * Xavier Carlos (2032–38) Berhardsson * Jerry Pak (2046–49) Wintaro * Emmett Brownjohn (2035–38) Western Crafia * Stan Yoshiaki (2036–39, first Asian Craftian premier of Western Craftia) * Dave Holt (2018–21) Lumina * Erika Nguyen (2066–72) * Phillip Liang (2055–57) * Jimmy Leichhardt (2033–36) Federal election results ImageSize = width:650 height:240 PlotArea = width:550 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:40 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:lavender width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:2013 from:start till:16.34 text:16.34 bar:2016 from:start till:31.87 text:31.87 bar:2019 from:start till:25.31 text:25.31 bar:2022 from:start till:15.99 text:15.99 bar:2025 from:start till:14.27 text:14.27 bar:2028 from:start till:14.69 text:14.69 bar:2031 from:start till:23.97 text:23.97 bar:2034 from:start till:23.11 text:23.11 bar:2037 from:start till:13.50 text:13.50 bar:2040 from:start till:13.35 text:13.35 bar:2043 from:start till:2.84 text:2.84 bar:2046 from:start till:8.42 text:8.42 bar:2049 from:start till:6.34 text:6.34 bar:2052 from:start till:6.11 text:6.11 bar:2055 from:start till:3.73 text:3.73 bar:2058 from:start till:3.16 text:3.16 bar:2061 from:start till:3.98 text:3.98 bar:2064 from:start till:7.56 text:7.56 bar:2067 from:start till:4.47 text:4.47 bar:2070 from:start till:3.13 text:3.13 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 | 268,697 | 16.34% | 16.34% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2016 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | 596,181 | 31.87% | 15.53% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (HIP-CCP-BEP) | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2019 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 538,037 | 25.31% | 6.56% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2022 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | 398,211 | 15.99% | 9.32% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2025 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 450,102 | 14.27% | 1.72% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2028 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 489,273 | 14.69% | 0.42% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2031 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | 919,395 | 23.97% | 9.28% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2034 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 1,021,923 | 23.11% | 0.86% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (HKP-NUP-MIP- GCP-LDP) | Timothy Lee |- | 2037 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 12 | 702,296 | 13.50% | 9.61% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Kim Donaldson |- | 2040 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 753,642 | 13.35% | 0.15% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Kim Donaldson |- | 2043 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 12 | 170,663 | 2.84% | 10.51% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Fifth party | Andrew Shek |- | 2046 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 577,900 | 8.42% | 5.58% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Oliver Hen-Ji |- | 2049 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 482,870 | 6.34% | 2.08% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Fourth party | Erik Mack |- | 2052 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 513,006 | 6.11% | 0.23% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (CCP-MDP-CRP- RPC-GPC-LDP) | Erik Mack |- | 2055 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 335,333 | 3.73% | 2.38% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Fifth party | Isa Baumhauer |- | 2058 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 321,440 | 3.16% | 0.57% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Isa Baumhauer |- | 2061 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 458,300 | 3.98% | 0.82% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Fourth party | Dave Hen-Ji |- | 2064 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | 930,355 | 7.56% | 3.58% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (CCP-CRP- MDP-RPC) | Dave Hen-Ji |- | 2067 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 586,037 | 4.47% | 3.09% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Peter Hen-Ji |- | 2070 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 467,665 | 3.13% | 1.34% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Vivienne Clark |}